The standard design for a basketball has remained virtually unchanged for decades. U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,305 is an early example of a basketball design, and that design is generally the same as that in use today. FIG. 1 shows a standard prior art basketball 10. The basketball 10 is a generally spheroidal ball that is symmetrical about two perpendicular axes or planes 12 and 14. These axes are defined by continuous seams. An additional seam 16 defines a curvilinear shape that passes through each of the quadrants defined by the perpendicular planes. If the basketball 10 were to be cut along the seam 16, the basketball 10 would be seen to be formed from two identical pieces that are somewhat in the shape of an hourglass or figure eight.
Basketballs have been designed in the past with a variety of colors imprinted thereon. For example, the WNBA uses a ball that includes both orange and white surfaces. The ABA previously used a ball with red, white, and blue surfaces. In addition, various novelty balls, such as mini basketballs, have been designed to commemorate various events and sports teams. Finally, basketballs have been designed with a white portion to allow them to be used as signed items. However, no basketball has been designed that includes contrasting portions that are designed to accentuate difference and improve the visibility of the basketball.